In The Heat of the Night
by Dukefan1982
Summary: This challenge isn't part of Bornology's weekly challenge. The AC goes out and that leads to a situation for Brennan


A/N This challenge isn't part of Bornology's weekly challenge. The challenge is the AC goes out…. Takes place season 10 when Booth moves out of the house for a while

Brennan slowly opened her eyes and realized she was very hot, too hot to be in a house whose AC was turned on and set to come on when the temperature reached more than 75 degrees. She got out of bed and made her way to the hallway control panel and thermostat. It read 82 degrees, Brennan turned the unit off then back on all that happened was a high pitched whining noise she turned the unit back off and headed to the bedroom. Brennan was just inside the doorway when she heard, "mommy?" She turned and saw Christine with a bad case of bedhead standing just outside her room.

"What honey?"

"I'm hot! Why's it hot in here?"

"The air conditioner is broken. I'm going to try and do something about it. Come here. "Christine followed Brennan and climbed up on Booth's side of the bed. "I miss daddy…"

"I know, I miss him too…" Brennan sat down on the bed and picked up her phone. She hit the first speed dial.

"Booth, relax I'm fine, just really hot. The air conditioner is broken. I was wondering if Christine and I could stay with you for at least tonight."

"Okay, see you soon." Brennan put the phone back on her nightstand and turned to Christine. "We're going to spend the night at daddy's apartment. Go pack a clean pair of pajamas, an outfit for tomorrow and your toothbrush. Then put your shoes on."

"Can I wear my slippers?"

"Yes, but pack shoes and socks for school."

"Okay." Christine went to her room leaving Brennan to pack the same plus extra pillows. Forty five minutes later Booth opened the door of his current living arrangement, a nice one bedroom apartment he rented monthly, before Brennan could knock. "Daddy!"

Booth picked up Christine. "It's hot at home, daddy. The air conditioner is broken!"

"I know, monkey. It's not hot here though, it's 75, just like mommy likes it."

Brennan smiled and shut the door. "It feels so good in here. The house is 82 degrees. Normally I'd put the fan on and wait for it to cool off, but with being 8 months pregnant I didn't want to wait for it to get cool."

"You didn't need to wait, Bones. Is the little guy okay?"

"He's fine, Booth. I'm not dehydrated, I don't need to go to the hospital."

"As long as you're sure, Bones."

"I am. Christine, let's get you in a shower so you're not sweaty and then you can go back to sleep."

"No! I wanna sleep!" Christine snuggled into Booth's shoulder.

"I'll be really fast."

"Monkey, the shower has a seat so you can sit down while mommy helps you."

"K." Booth carried Christine to the bathroom and left her with Brennan. He made up the couch while he waited. Ten minutes later Brennan carried Christine who was dressed in her clean kitten pajamas into the living room. "Bones! You should have yelled I'd have come and got her. You don't need to be lifting her."

"I'm fine, Booth." Booth shook his head and took a sleeping Christine from her. "Tell me she didn't fall asleep in the shower…"

"She didn't, she fell asleep after I got her out. It's hard to dress a sleeping child."

Booth smiled a little and headed for the bedroom, "I thought you and Christine could share the bed and I'll take the couch…."

"Booth, put Christine on the couch, we can share the bed, unless…"

"If you're sure?"

"I am. I'm going to take a shower."

"Okay." Booth turned around and put Christine on the couch. Fifteen minutes later Brennan made her way back to the bedroom, Booth was waiting for her.

"Feel better, Bones?"

"Much. Thanks for letting us stay."

"Of course, Bones. Is the AC doing anything?"

"No, it just makes a high pitched whining noise when it comes on. I'll call a repairman in the morning."

"Okay. I'll make you breakfast in the morning."

"Can you make pancakes? I told Christine I'd make her some for breakfast."

"Sure. Chocolate chip?"

"Yes. Can you also make banana for me? I've been craving them for days, but the thought of mashing bananas make me nauseous."

"Sure. I put a bottle of water on your nightstand."

"Thanks Booth. This is a nice apartment. I love the built in seat in the shower."

"Thanks, Bones. I love the seat too, I've been thinking about either replacing the shower at home with one that has a seat or buying a portable one." Booth stripped to his boxers and climbed into bed again.

Brennan absently scooted closer to him. "We can replace the shower, Booth. When do you think you'll come home?"

"I still have a week and a half until I get my 30 days sober in. I still need a little time though, I'm not where I want to be. I went to meetings right away, but it took a week or two until I could admit everything. We'll talk more about this later. We need to get some sleep. Goodnight, Bones."

"Goodnight, Booth."

The next morning Booth headed to the kitchen to start the pancakes while Brennan got ready and called a repairman. Brennan wandered into the kitchen. "They can't come out until tomorrow to look at it and depending on what is wrong it might be a few days before it's fixed."

"The two of you are staying here until it's fixed and cool in there. I'll stop by on my way home and get some more clothes for you both."

"Thanks Booth."

"You're welcome, Bones. Eat your pancakes before Christine grabs them."

"Mommy, daddy makes the bestest pancakes!"

Brennan smiled and wiped a chocolate smear off Christine's chin. "Daddy does make really good pancakes."

Three days later the air conditioner was fixed and Brennan and Christine were packed to leave. "But I wanna stay here with daddy!"

"You can't Christine, daddy has things he needs to do and we need to go home…"

"Daddy come home with us, please!" Booth picked Christine up, "I can't today, but if it's okay with mommy I can move my meeting to lunch on Friday and pick you up from school so you can spend the night here. Then we can all have dinner at the diner Saturday night before you go home with mommy."

"That would be fine, Booth. Angela has been asking me to go to the spa with her before the baby gets here. We can go Saturday. I'll drop Christine's overnight bag off at your office Friday morning."

"Sounds good, Bones. I'll see you Friday after school monkey." Booth kissed Christine's cheek and headed for Brennan's car. Three weeks later, Booth carried his stuff into the bathroom and smiled, Brennan had the shower replaced with one that had a built in seat…


End file.
